Mako
by Angelus-Delapsus
Summary: Genesis deals with his first Mako injection and Sephiroth and Angeal comfort him... NOT A YAOI!


Okay. This is not my first fan fiction. But under this account it is... won't go into detail incase my parents ever read this. So message me if you're curious. Those of my friends who know who this is please don't say anything in reviews 'cuz if my parents find out I'm royally screwed.

Enjoy!

Aideen

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy... I do own several photoshopped shirtless pics of Genesis but that is beside the point... Just kidding... maybe.

Genesis walked out of the lab quickly. Almost too quickly.

Feeling the eyes boring into the back of his head he forced himself to walk steadily down the hall and up the stairs to the hall closed off from the lobby. He collapsed against the wall seconds later.

He'd just survived through his first Mako injection. Though just barely.

Genesis hadn't thought anything could feel worse than having a broken arm, sprained ankle, and the stomach flu all at once ever since his 12th birthday. He had just been proved majorly wrong.

He was dizzy, had a pounding headache, every muscle in his body ached and he was incredibly nauseous.

Inhaling deeply, he took an unsteady step forward, braceing himself with a hand against the wall, and opened the door to the lobby.

Several of his fellow SOLDIER's were sitting on the lobby couches, having an animated, friendly, argument about whose weapon was best and why.

Genesis hesitated for several seconds. Seeing his hesitation. Genesis's fellow 3rd Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth, gestured for him to sit down. He offered a half-hearted smile and sat next to Sephiroth.

"You okay?" Sephiroth's voice was so low that no one but Genesis could hear. Genesis shot a disbelieveing glance at his peer. Sephiroth nodded once then returned all his attention to the conversation.

Genesis glanced hopefully round the lobby, looking for his best friend Angeal. They had grown up together, trained together, traveled together, joined SOLDIER together.

Angeal was the only one to whom Genesis would admit exactly how crappy he felt right now. Except for Sephiroth. Sephiroth seemed to know _exactly _how Genesis felt. It really wasn't a surprise though, considering how bright Mako blue his eyes were. He must've had dozens of injections, if not more.

Angeal was not in the lobby.

Genesis looked back towards Sephiroth, who had a wicked smirk on his face. He was only three months older than Genesis, but he looked experianced, and worried, beyond his years.

His bright blue eyes were cold and emotionless with hints of purple shadows beneath them. He his every emotion behind those eyes and that smirk.

Not once. In the whole three months Genesis had known Sephiroth had he actually seen him smile. Of, he never smiled himself. He learned long ago not to let emotions show, no matter how angry, upset, frustrated, or even happy, something made him, he hid it behind a crooked smirk and a blank stare.

Genesis suddenly felt a bitter taste in his mouth and throat. He stood abruptly and half ran to the back door. It opened onto an empty lot with large, tangled patches of tall weeds. He kicked the door shut behind him, turned to the nearest patch of weeds, and vomited into it.

He knelt on the ground, clutching his stomach, and vomited again. Right at that moment Genesis decided that he _hated_ Mako. Hated it very very very passionately.

Genesis was gasping back the tears when the hands pulled the hair out of his mouth and eyes. He jumped and looked up.

"Mako?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis opened his mouth to answer and a fresh wave of nausea rolled over him and he vomited again.

Sephiroth knelt next to him, settling a comforting hand on his shoulder. Genesis wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and didn't dare try to speak. They sat there for nearly five minutes in silence.

Genesis only managed to choke out "nasty" before the nausea attacked again.

Seconds later Angeals hand settled on his other shoulder. "Is there anything we can do?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. We can wait until it passes. Then drag him back to his apartment and let him sleep a while."

Genesis gasped out something unitelligable.

"What, Gen?" Angeal asked, squeezing his shoulder.

Genesis felt pitiful. He hadn't heard his childhood nickname in a couple years. He looked up at Sephiroth. "Injections... you... how many?"

"Sixty-three." Sephiroth said, matter-of-factly.

Genesis turned even paler and vomited again.

"How do you stand it?" Angeal asked Sephiroth.

"Barely." Sephiroth admitted. "I've just learned to hide it better."

Genesis let out something of a mix between an "Oh. How encouraging." and a long, low, dissapointed groan.

Sephiroth and Angeal both patted his shoulders comfortingly as he vomited yet again.

Genesis was a deathly, ghostly white when he spoke again. "Don't... tell... anyone... please."

"Of course not." Angeals answer was immeadiate.

"Not a soul." Sephiroth promised.

Genesis let out a low groan of pain and vomited again. When he sat back up he was dizzy. He started to speak then collapsed back against his only two friends.


End file.
